Beyonders
The Beyonders are an all-powerful godlike race of extra-dimensional beings and the overarching antagonists of the Marvel universe. They inhabited "White Space, the void outside the Omniverse, and were even known as the "White Lords of Wild Space", and as the "Sinnu Sarrum" or "Ivory Kings". They were beings of indescribable power, who occasionally sent "packages" of reality-altering power into the Multiverse as an experiment; these "packages" are known as "Cosmic Cubes", and they bestow godlike power on their wielder. Eventually, such Cubes develop into - equally potent - beings in their own right. One such being was known as the Beyonder himself, although his Cube-related origin was not revealed until much later. Viewed as essentially benevolent at first, the Beyonders were eventually revealed as cruel and destructive when they decided the "experiment" of life had run its course and they plotted to destroy the entire Multiverse. They found their nemesis in Doctor Doom, who, taking the alias Rabum Alal - or "Great Destroyer" - eventually found a way to seemingly annihilate the Beyonders by turning their own power against them. History They studied life inside the Marvel universe from afar, experimenting in stages; initially, they hired native life forms - the extraterrestrial race the Nuwali - who, in return for gold, constructed the wildlife reserve known as the 'Savage Land' on Earth. Later, the Beyonders created a race of their own; the humanoid, space-faring Fortisquians, also known as the Comet Men, who promote evolution on planets throughout the Milky Way. The Fortisquians' origin seems to make them particularly susceptible to insanity. Finally, the Beyonders started sending Cosmic Cubes into the universe to "test" the life forms therein. The Skrulls used their Cube to create a vast and majestic empire, but the very same power ran out of control and destroyed almost everything they had built until the Cube attained sentience and evolved into the Shaper of Worlds. The first encounter humans had with the Beyonders occurred when the High Evolutionary - a scientist from Earth whose own experiments had evolved him into a superhuman being, and who thought of himself as a god - created a planet for the beings he had made to inhabit, but which was soon stolen by agents of the Beyonders for their museum of cosmic curiosities. The encounter affected the High Evolutionary's mind, and he became obsessed with evolving humankind to a state where they could contend with the Beyonders. Years later, what was later claimed to be a juvenile Beyonder broke into the Marvel universe, ripped apart a galaxy, built from its remains a single planet, abducted many superheroes and supervillains from Earth and elsewhere and forced them to compete with one another; it promised any wish to the victor. But one would-be competitor, Doctor Doom, decided he would be nobody's plaything, and instead invaded the Beyonder's own realm and stole his boundless power for himself. For a while, Doom wielded the Beyonder's power, but the mental strain proved too much and while he was suffering a breakdown, the weakened Beyonder took back what was his. He then withdrew to his own realm to ponder his experiences. Many years later, it was revealed the Beyonders had decided to destroy the Multiverse using the countless multiversal iterations of Owen Reece, the Molecule Man, as a bomb; they intended to detonate all of his multiversal selves at once, destroying all universes in one go. When Doctor Doom discovered this, he used time travel to assassinate as many Molecule Man as possible; but doing this caused the universes to destroy themselves anyway. He turned to a different strategy: gathering as many Molecule Men as he could, he built them into a weapon to use against the Beyonders. Utilizing the apparent weakness the Beyonders have - they cannot interfere with their own timeline - he detonated his 'time bomb', seemingly destroying the Beyonders - and almost all of the Multiverse along with it. The power of the Beyonders seemingly flowed into the "original" Molecule Man, making him the most powerful being to ever exist. It remains to be seen whether this was truly the end of the Beyonders, however, as the ghost of the Shaper of Worlds declared that "nothing truly dies". Powers and Abilities Stated to be a race of beings of infinite power they only lacked infinite knowledge but through this, they studied mankind and others like them, through the Marvelverse they have been one of the top beings who manipulates its realities. *'Omnipotence': The Beyonders wielded unlimited cosmic powers, capable of achieving anything they imagine. Their powers are such that it exceed those of the Infinity Gems. They were described as the superior of the Beyonder and they can create and crunch universes and give forms to ideas. They can also shoot powerful beams, transform and regenerate their body parts and create Cosmic Cube. The physical forms the Beyonders take were manifestations containing their very essences and were universally adaptive. Even more than Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet. *'Omnipresence': As shown within the lead-up to Secret Wars 2016, the Beyonders were capable of existing in infinite universes simultaneously as they fought and killed one of the strongest cosmic entities to date - The Living Tribunal, another Omnipresent being within the omniverse. Category:Aliens Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Hostile Species Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Avengers Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Category:X-Men Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Deities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Bigger Bads